


new experiences [ushijima x reader]

by leaholiver34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Other, Shiratorizawa, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaholiver34/pseuds/leaholiver34
Summary: idk it’s a haikyuu story
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	new experiences [ushijima x reader]

Y/n l/n

height: 5'10 (sorry if your not)

age:18

fun outgoing kinda loud really fun to be around never really been in a relationship but knows a lot about love (romance manga) pretty funny

childhood best friend: semi eita 

cousin is oikawa toru his boyfriend is iwaizumi 

she spends most of her time with oikawa practically lives with his family

——

Your pov 

~y/n and semi are at a park near there house they are 8 playing volleyball~

Y/n: hey semi look at this i got really good at serving my cousin taught me 

semi: can you show me? 

Y/n: yeah, here's how you do it (you show semi how to do it and then you guys continue passing) 

~ you and semi are in your first year of middle school together~ 

semi: y/n aren't you so excited to be in middle school 

Y/n:yeah i'm so glad we both went to the same school i hope we stay together forever 

semi: me too!

~last year of middle school going on to high school semi is really good at volleyball mina only plays sometimes but helped the middle school team~ 

~semi and y/n are walking down the hall it's almost summer~

semi: Y/N!! GUESS WHAT I GOT INTO SHIRATORIZAWA!! ISNT IT AMAZING!!

Y/n: YEAH IT IS IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!! 

Y/n: but i'm going to aoba johsai we won't be together anymore

semi: it's okay i'm sure we will stay in touch and visit each other 

a/n: for this shiratorizawa has dorms that the students stay in 

Y/n: yeah i sure we will, well i'll see you sometime semi i'll miss you 

semi: i'll miss you too y/n 

~ it's the beginning of semi and y/n third year of high school they haven't really talked to each other since they went to different schools, y/n went to aoba johsai to be with her cousin toru oikawa and his boyfriend (also your friend) hajime iwaizumi, and semi went to shiratorizawa to pursue volleyball~  
~y/n is the manager of the aoba johsai volleyball team because oikawa finally convinced her to be the manager ~ 

(Y/n is talking to the team after practice) 

Y/n: okay boys we have a practice match against shiratorizawa tomorrow, now i know you guys don't really like them but that doesn't matter now you will do your best and win 

team: yes ma'am 

Y/n: okay you guys can go now ( she waits for oikawa and iwa so they can walk home) 

Y/n: wow your finally done took you long enough 

oikawa: well sorry there also *whining* why do we have to play shiratorizawa y/n chan they are soooo annoying 

Y/n: well to bad you big baby you guys need to practice 

iwa: yeah shittykawa it's not that bad deal with it 

oikawa: so mean iwa chan your suppose to be nice to me 

iwa: just because i'm your boyfriend doesn't mean i'm gonna be nice to you all the time 

oikawa: your so mean to me iwa chan you always side with y/n 

iwa: *gives him a kiss on the cheek* you should be used to it by now shittykawa 

oikawa: i know let's just go home now :(  
~timeskip to the next day as the aoba johsai team is arriving at shiratorizawa~ 

Y/n: okay boys go get changed and meet in the gym so you can warm up i'll be there 

team: yes ma'am 

~y/n walks into the gym and notices a familiar person with the shiratorizawa team so she goes up to them to introduce herself when she gets closer she realized it's semi, and semi realized it was y/n they crash into each others arms and as they do so the rest of his team and yours are very confused once she lets go she tells him that she will talk to him after the game and good luck he says the same~  
—————————————

semis pov  
shiratorizawa team: *in sync* who was that and she was really pretty 

semi: we have to start the game soon guys i'll tell you after don't worry about it 

the team: fineeee  
—————————————

~after the game, shiratorizawa won but it was a close game semi and y/n are taking~ 

semi: Y/n i can't believe i would see you after all this time 

Y/n: me too i'm so glad 

~timeskip to after the catch up because i can't think~ 

semi: okay so this time let's get each other's numbers so we can actually stay in touch to i can get my best friend back

Y/n: that sounds good i would love my best friend back too i really missed you soo much semi, i'm so sorry that we didn't keep in contact we both must have gotten super busy 

semi: definitely i was super busy with volleyball and keeping up my grades 

Y/n: yeah omg semi you are so amazing you have gotten so good at volleyball i'm so jealous 

semi: well i- uhh yeah i guess thanks 

semi: well i see you are still helping out with volleyball i'm so glad that you are the manager 

Y/n: that means we will probably be able to see more of each other 

oikawa: Y/N! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!! 

Y/n: OKAY BE THERE IN A SEC 

Y/n: so i'll see you next time, text me okay i'll miss you 

semi: i will text i'll miss you too 

~they hug again and then mina runs off, the shiratorizawa team sees the last hug and come right up to semi~  
———————————  
semis pov 

semi: WHAT guys 

tendou: soo you gonna tell us who that is 

semi: oh yeah okay so that was y/n we were childhood best friends we also went to middle school together but sadly we went to different high schools and lost contact but luckily she was the manager of the aoba johsai team and we recognized each other so that's what happened 

tendou: well that's nice she is REALLY pretty 

the rest of the team even ushijima: yeah really pretty 

semi: guys really, even you ushiwaka 

ushi: well she is i'm not gonna lie 

semi: well i have her number now so maybe we can invite her out to eat or hang out with all of us sometime 

the whole team: that's a good idea 

semi: okay are you all free this weekend to do something?

the team: yep 

semi: okay i will ask her and let you all know 

———  
~it's 1:00 on saturday mina is home laying in bed watching tiktoks when she gets a text~ 

———————  
messages 

semi✨  
so the team and i were wondering is you wanted to go and hang out with all of us 

Y/n🦋  
yeah sure that sounds like a lot of fun what are we doing 

semi✨  
well there is an amusement park close by so we were thinking of that 

Y/n🦋  
okay cool i'm gonna need a ride tho 

semi✨  
okay some of the other guys do too so we will be by to pick you up at like 7:00 p.m. 

Y/n🦋  
okay sounds good i'll see you later then 

———————  
shiratorizawa group chat 

semi  
okay guys we are all going to that amusement park that is near by i have to pick y/n up at 7:00 so we should be there by 7:20 dose  
anyone need a ride 

tendou  
okay great :)) and i need a ride 

shirabu  
okay. and i don't need a ride 

yamagata  
cool. also i don't need a ride either 

goshiki  
sounds fun. i don't need a ride 

ushijima  
Ok I will need a ride. 

ōhira  
cool okay. i don't need a ride 

semi  
it's all set then just tendou and ushiwaka need a ride 

tendou  
yep

ushijima  
Yes. 

semi  
Okay you guys will meet me in front of the dorms and like 6:55

tendou  
okay sounds good see y'all soon 

ushijima  
Okay. 

——————

~semi, tendou, and ushijima on there way to pick up y/n~ 

tendou: soooo ushi you think y/n is pretty? 

ushijima: yes. she is. 

tendou: well then i think i have an idea 

semi: oh no 

———————-

~in the shiratorizawa group chat but without ushijima~

tendou  
guys i think we should set up ushiwaka and y/n

goshiki  
why??

tendou  
one because he hasn't ever said someone was pretty, two i think he likes her, three i think they would look cute together 

yamagata  
okay i down but how 

ōhira  
i down 

shirabu  
i down too 

goshiki  
whatever i guess i'll help 

semi  
whatever sure i guess 

tendou  
so i was thinking that when we got to the amusement park we make them sit next to each other on like every ride and maybe they will start to get to know each other more and we will see if she likes him too 

semi  
okay sure but i want to be able to talk to y/n too because she is like my best friend 

tendou  
yeah yeah okay you will 

semi  
okay 

shirabu  
sounds fun 

yamagata  
very fun 

goshiki  
yeah fun 

ōhira  
haha yeah fun 

tendou  
plan find ushi love is a go 

————————

~semi tendou and ushijima are in front of y/n's house~

tendou: ushiwaka you knock on the door 

ushijima: okay

~ushijima knocks and when y/n opens the door they are all speechless because of how mina looks~ 

~semi finally says something~ 

semi: wow 

Y/n: is that a good wow or a bad one 

semi: um good 

tendou: i- it was a good wow like wow wow wow 

ushijima: i agree you look nice 

Y/n: *while blushing* thanks guys 

semi: of course now let's get going or we will me late 

Y/n: yes! let's go i'm excited 

~in the car they are sitting semi driving tendou in the passenger seat and ushi and y/n in the back~ 

Y/n: okay guys so i haven't fully introduced myself to you i'm y/n l/n you can call me y/n i'm in my third year at aboa johsai and i'm the boys volleyball team manager witch you probably knew the last bit 

tendou: well y/n i'm satori tendō 

ushijima: and i'm wakatoshi ushijima 

Y/n: nice to actually meet you guys also i have a question could i call you guys by nicknames 

tendou: sure i love nicknames 

Y/n: okay how about ten 

tendou: yeah like like the sound of that 

Y/n: and what about you ushijima would it be okay if i gave you a nickname 

ushijima: sure i don't mind 

Y/n: okay how about toshi 

ushijima: *blushing lightly* that's fine 

Y/n: okay so toshi, ten, and semisem

tendou and ushijima: *laughing* semisem??? 

———————

shiratorizawa group chat but  
without ushijima 

tendou  
so guys we are in the car with y/n and she asked if she could give us nicknames me and ushiwaka said yes and when she gave ushiwaka his he was blushing a lot and i mean a lot 

shirabu  
really what was it 

tendou  
toshi 

goshiki  
really that's cute though ngl 

yamagata  
i agree that's really cute but making ushiwaka blush that's a hard thing to do he must like her 

tendou  
that's what i was thinking 

shirabu  
i guess this won't be as hard as i thought it would 

tendou  
plan get ushiwaka and y/n together just got a whole lot easier 

tendou  
okay we are almost to the amusement park see you guys soon

shirabu  
see ya

goshiki  
yeah see ya 

yamagata  
see ya soon 

(btw the rest of the team is riding with each other to the amusement park so if you didn't see someone's name it means they are driving because no texting and driving) ( in this case that's why semi and ōhira aren't texting they are both driving) (ōhira is driving with yamagata, goshiki and shirabu while semi is driving ushijima tendou and mina)

~ten minutes later all of the team and y/n are at the amusement park~

————————

(in her head) okay?? something's off. 

she rubs her eyes and realized that her and toshi fell asleep together and were cuddling and the boys got pictures that's what they were snickering about 

Y/n: i swear to god guys if you don't delete those 

tendou: but y/nnnn you guys look so cute 

Y/n: i will kill all of you 

while the rest of the team is laughing and your glaring at at them none of you notice ushijima stand up looking confused at the group 

ushijima: what are you guys laughing about

goshiki while slowly turning aroud to face ushi looking scared : ohh nothing 

ushijima: i doubt it let me see

goshiki gives in and hands ushi his phone while the rest of the team is giving him the death glare because he wasn't supposed to and was told directly not to show them 

ushijima while blushing looks at you them the team: please delete it you guys 

tendou: never also i tought you would be way madder 

semi: y/n too i know she was mad but i was expecting more 

shirabu: maybe they like each other (he says with a smirk) 

Y/n: you can't prove that either of us like each other! 

yamagata: sure we can (shows her the picture)

Y/n: that proves nothing we fell asleep

ohira: well tendou and yamagata fell asleep right next to each other and they didn't cuddle and the same goes with goshiki and i 

Y/n: i- i- no 

Y/n: i'm just gonna make breakfast is that good with everyone?

all the team: yep 

Y/n: goes to the kitchen to start making waffles then semi walk in

semi: mind if i help 

Y/n: that would be great thanks

Y/n: could you get some stuff out of the fridge

semi: yeah what ya need 

Y/n: butter, strawberrys, blueberries, raspberries, whipped cream, milk, and orange juice 

while semi dose that y/n goes to the pantry to get the waffle mix and syrup 

Y/n: you can put the milk and oj on the table out there

semi: okay 

as he's coming back he tells y/n something 

semi: dont worry ill send you the picture 

Y/n blushes but doesn't say anything about it

Y/n: you can also put the rest of the stuff on the table since i don't know what you guys like on your waffles 

semi: okay 

Y/n gets done making the waffles and they are all sitting at the table , as they are eating tendou starts to say something 

tendou: so ushiwaka do YOU like y/n 

ushijima: what do you mean

tendou: you know what i mean 

ushijima: umm i- i- uhhh

tendou whispering to ushi: just say you do man

ushijima: whatever yes i do 

Y/n slightly chokes on her f/d she was drinking

Y/n: WHAT!!

Y/n: so i guess saying you were scared on those rides was just an exuse to hold my hand 

ushijima: well no and yes 

yamagata: who knew ushiwaka had moves 

goshiki: yeah who knew 

semi: well do you like him back

Y/n: well he would have to ask me out to see

the team: dude 

ushijima: well then y/n would you like to go on a date with me 

Y/n: no 

ushijima's eyes widen

Y/n: im kidding im kidding 

Y/n: i'd love to toshi 

relief washed over him as he let out a deep breath 

Y/n giggled at this 

~everyone had finished there breakfast and are all chilling in minas living room they had all changed out of there pajamas it was about 12:00 they started breakfast at about 11:00 ~

shirabu: so what do you guys want to d today 

Y/n: well i have to get groceries you guys could come with me?

tendou: YAY shopping adventure!

Y/n giggles a little 

the rest of the team agrees and you guys head off at about 12:30

~ yall are now at the store about to give them all a lecture~

Y/n: okay guys no wandering off i just need like 10 things and we will be out okay? 

they go into the store the team all following behind y/n and ushijima pushing the cart 

as they are getting things they are getting a few weird looks by some middle aged women but that was probably because there were 7 very tall high school boys following a high school girl around a walmart at 1:00 in the afternoon but that was besides the point

the only bad thing that happened was that you guys lost tendou at somepoint so they were there way longer than y/n expected 

tendou got distracted by some of the toys (because he's an actual child) and wandered off into them the only reason they realized was because it got offly quiet and before tendou was saying something every minute, they all spent a good 20 minutes looking for him luckuly they were done at this point so they all walked to the cash register snickering as y/n dragged tendou by the ear

she then payed and they went out as soon as they were out of the store she started yelling at tendou

Y/n: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WANDERING OFF 

tendou: not to do it (he said lowering his head) 

Y/n: and what did you do 

tendou: wandered off 

Y/n: you had me worried 

Y/n: don't do that again ( she said as she gave him a chop on the head)

~after that they all headed back to y/n's house it was 3:00 when they got back and just chilled for about an hour~ 

~time skip~ 

semi while standing up: well i think we should head back now 

shirabu: yeah that's probably a good idea

Y/n: okay

she escorted them to the door 

Y/n: well bye guys lets hang out again soon okay 

all of them: okay we will

as they are leaving the girl pulls ushijimas arm back so she can talk to him quick

Y/n: make sure to text me the details okay (she wispered in his ear)

ushijima: okay i will

Y/n: good i look forward to it toshi

she smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, he blushes and walks to the car 

~in the car after she went inside~ 

tendou: just so you know we all saw that 

ushi blushes and smiles but smiles on the inside 

tendou: also i'll send you that picture 

ushijima chuckles a little bit as he thinks about and process what happened

( in ushijimas mind ) oh shit i have a date with a girl not just any girl the first one i have ever asked out or even liked, holy shit, what am i gonna do, i guess i'll just have to ask. 

———  
~ so it's now time for y/n's and ushijimas date they decided that they would go to a small cafe not to far from minas house and that ushijima would pick her up at her house~

~so now ushijima is at y/n's house~

~ushijima knocks on the door and when she answers he just starts looking her up and down~

*y/n giggles*

Y/n: toshi what are you doing 

ushijima: umm umm y-you look really good 

Y/n: thank you toshi 

Y/n: okay you ready to go 

ushijima: yeah lets go 

~he puts out his hand for y/n which she happily takes and they walk in a comfortable silence to the cafe~

~when they get there they order drinks and little deserts y/n got bubble tea and ushi got milk tea

~ they talked and hung out at the cafe for about and hour then they decided to go back to y/n's and watch a movie the movie they picked out was too all the boys i've loved before (a/n one of my faves), they both enjoyed the movie and at some point ended up with y/n sitting in between ushijimas legs with his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder while y/n had her hands on his and was just breathing him in as the movie got done it was the last scene where the characters were kissing, so y/n gets an idea, she turns around and puts her legs around ushijimas torso and kisses him, it takes him a second to realize what's happening but as soon as he does he kisses back then you both pull away slightly and rest you heads against each others. they stay like that for about five minutes then ushijima realizes he has to get back to the dorms, but before he leaves he does ask you one thing~

ushijima: y/n?

Y/n: yeah toshi 

ushijima: will you be my girlfriend like officially 

Y/n: of course toshi 

~ y/n walks him to his car and gives him a peck on the lips and walks back inside~

~ in reality she is actually losing her shit and is trying not to freak out about what just happened she did good once she got in the house the first thing she did was call iwaizumi because she knew oikawa and him were together and he was most likely to answer~

Y/n on the phone 

Y/n: iwa toru is with you right 

iwa: sadly yes 

toru: iwa-chan thats mean 

iwa: you know i'm joking 

toru: *giggling* i know 

Y/n: okay guys so you know how i had a date with toshi today 

toru: pffft toshi 

iwa: yeah ushijima

Y/n: right and we kinda kissed and he kinda asked me to be his girlfriend 

toru: please tell me you said no 

iwa: obviously she didn't dumbass 

toru: oh no 

Y/n: yes i said yes 

Y/n: so know that's a thing 

toru: if he tries anything y/n i swear to god 

Y/n: really do you think that badly about him 

iwa: shes right hes not that bad 

toru: wow he took my cousin and now my boyfriend what 

iwa: i'm still yours 

~y/n giggled at that~

Y/n: okay ill leave you guys alone now 

iwa & oikawa: bye 

~y/n hangs up and decides to call semi~

Y/n: hey semi

smei: hey y/n i heard the news 

Y/n: wow word travels fast 

Y/n: well i guess when one of the top aces of the country gets a girlfriend everybody's gonna know 

Y/n: i guess your right

*tendou in the background of semis call with the rest of the team* 

tendou: semi who are you calling 

semi: y/n 

tendou: ohh i want to talk to her 

the rest of the team: us too put her on speaker 

semi to y/n: y/n okay your on speaker now with the rest if the team 

Y/n:hey guys 

all of them: hey 

tendou: so y/n what all happened we know you guys are dating now but what else ushijima over here won't tell us 

Y/n: well then i won't either ha 

tendou: your really mean ya know 

Y/n: very cool now i'm going to make a snack then go to bed and i think yall should to the same we have school tomorrow so night guys 

all of them: okay we will night

~ at the shiratorizawa dorms~ 

tendou: just tell us ushijima

semi: yeah please

goshiki: yeah please ushijima we need something 

ohira: just a little bit 

shirabu: yeah 

ushijima: okay fine but once i tell you you will all go to bed like y/n said right 

yamagata: yep 

ushijima: well we kissed 

~and with that he left to go to his dorm~

~when he got back he facetimed y/n real quick to say good night she obviously answered right away~ 

Y/n: hey toshi did you need something 

ushijima: no i just wanted to see you beautiful face and say goodnight

ushijima: well then good night angel 

~mina frose for a second and tried to process what he said~

Y/n: wait did you just call me angel

ushijma: do you not like it i don't have to call you that 

Y/n: no i like it, its cute 

Y/n: night toshi 

usijima: well then goodnight again angel 

~and with that they both fell peacefully asleep with smiles on there face yes even ushijima had a smile~

~*time skip*~

~y/n and ushijima have been going strong for about three months now and they are both chilling in ushijimas dorm room watching a show they both have stayed over with each other before and this time was going to be no different or thats what y/n thought, today was the day ushijima was going to say those three big words~ 

~ushijima notices you start to yawn and you eye lids get heavy~

ushijima: hey angel do you want to go to sleep 

*y/n shakes her head* 

~ushijima picks her up sets her on the bed and gets in beside her and covers them up she re positions herself slightly on ushijimas body he kisses her head and says it~ 

ushijima: i love you angel 

mina: i love you toshi 

~now ushijima is kinda surprised by this because he kinda thought she wouldnt feel the same but she did and she wanted to say it for a while now but after that they both fell asleep and were perfectly happy~

now they know what true love is they found it in each other and they couldn't be happier 

~*time skip again*~

~who would have thought that your first love could lead to so many memories. Y/n and usjijma got married when they finished college ushijima was on the japan national volleyball team and have a very happy life together traveling to all his games, y/n is also the athletic trainer for the team so it works pretty well, they could not imagine life playing out any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
